Letter from a psycopath
by xxxKoishii Mazohisutoxxx
Summary: Someone is stalking our favourite Uchiha
1. Letter from the suposed dead

**_Letter from a psychopath_**

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the grand Uchiha clan of the village hidden in the leaves. He was lusted after by many, but only wanted one. His cold exterior was a way of hiding the fear he felt day after day, the annoyance with those of the village, except the one.

As he walked unto the grounds of the estate, he began to feel uneasy. The feeling of being watched tingling up and down his spine, but quickly brushed it off as he thought of the upcoming mission he would be going on alone with a certain blonde haired idiot and downright smiled, a very un-Uchiha like quality.

Entering his home he shrugged off his ANBU uniform throwing it into one of the any plush couches before slouching in a chair adjacent and was about to doze off when the feeling returned. Now alert, he quickly secured all entry points to the mansion and retired to his room.

Upon entrance a scroll fell from above his head and rolled across the black rug on the hardwood floor. Eyeing it the warily, the Uchiha slowly bent to read the elegant calligraphy on the scroll.

**IT READ:**

**_Dear Love ,_**

**_Sasuke, you belong to me. OOhhh your name gives me chills. I've loved you forever, ever since the day I saw you in the nursery at the hospital. Your obsidian eyes, pale skin, your red lips. On that day I claimed you as my own, MY snow white queen, no one was going to take you away from me. NO ONE._**

An eyebrow was raised at this and blood red eyes now scanned the room, his body now tense ready to strike anyone who entered the room. He continued to read.

**_Why, you must be asking yourself would I call you a queen. I have asked myself this many times and I've reached this conclusion. Queen, because when I take you, you'll be treated as one. _**

**_I'll show you things, make you experience feelings that you've only dreamed about. I'll make you completely mine, your mind, your body, your soul; even if I have to break you like the porcelain doll you are and put you back together again the way I see fit._**

**_Oh and Suke-kun, I don't like to share, and I won't let you find happiness with anyone but me, especially with that blonde child. He doesn't deserve you! No, that's not right, YOU don't deserve HIM!! _**

His previous apprehension was now replaced by anger. Who the fuck was this person and what right did they have to tell him that he didn't deserve to have Naruto! Of course he did, he was strong beautiful and he could give Naruto so much…

**_His innocence, his undying loyalty, they should never be for one like you. You are not worthy like I am. You would have killed him so many times to achieve the power needed to become this so- called avenger. I laugh at you sometimes._**

A vein began in his forehead began to pulse as the anger escalated, not only was this son of a bitch claiming that he wasn't worthy of Naruto but he had the audacity to say that he was!! And un top of that he was mocking his now sated need to avenge his family! He continued to read eyes burning holes into the scroll.

_**Anyway back to us.**_

**_Enclosed you'll find a compact disc, I know you will, well of course I would I put it there. That was a bit stupid of me no, Suke-kun? The song on the disc reminds me of you; of my love for you and that you belong to me._**

His hands enclosed around the disc shaking with rage.

**_With shaking hand I know you'll obey me. Already you're bending to my will _**

**_Press play my love. Don't be so angry at me, what I said before was the truth after all._**

_**The music begins; the voice is enthralling is it not?**_

**_The chorus is my favourite part of this song…….._**

Sasuke's breathing became shallow, his chest tightening with the emotion the song was being sung

_**You belong to me, my snow white queen**_

**_There's no where to run. So let's just get it over_**

_**Soon I know you'll see, that you're just like me**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love**_

'**_Cause all I want is you._**

**_Her voice is lovely and soothingly haunting, is it not tenshi. It invade your senses until it seems as if you're seeing the words and your emotions are like many spectrums playing across the darkness of the room, the colours blinding you._**

_**Oh and Suke-kun breathe…………………..**_

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, anger slowly dissipating and fear slowly creeping in.

_**Are you afraid of me yet? What are your thoughts of me I wonder??**_

**_But my dear Suke-kun, have you asked yourself how is it I know so much about you?_**

_**Have you met me before?**_

_**How did I get into your room, your house? **_

_**How did I get past all your safeguards?**_

**_LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW MY LOVE. YOU'LL SEE MY EYES AND MAYBE THAT WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS_**

_**YOUR LOVING, FRIENDLY NEIGHBOURHOOD **_

_**PSYCOPATH **_

_**P.S. **_

_**THERE NO ONE WHO CAN HELP YOU NOW **_

Slowly he turned to the windows seeing eyes he thought he would never have to see again, eyes he thought had been closed for the last time, eyes he knew should not have been alive but they were.

Unpocketing a kunai he swore,

_**Why won't you die, you motherfucking son of a bitch!!!!!!!!!**_

_**OWARI**_

_**Read and review**_

_**Song used **_

_**Snow white queen- Evanescence**_

_**XxxKoishii Mazuhitsutoxxx**_


	2. Kidnapped

_**From the last chapter**_

_Slowly he turned to the windows seeing eyes he thought he would never have to see again, eyes he thought had been closed for the last time, eyes he knew should not have been alive but they were. _

_Unpocketing a kunai he swore,_

_**Why won't you die, you motherfucking son of a bitch!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Now for the new chapter**_

Those eyes never left him, never wavered from him. He shuddered. Those eyes seemingly undressing him. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself, force himself from acting on instincts, which for him was proving to be difficult seeing as how every molecule in his body was screaming kill.

In his trademark arrogant voice with a slight hint of fear he questioned,

"What the fuck do you want?", his voice never rising, a tell tale sign of his hidden rage.

The figure only smiled, eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure and then just like that the eyes were gone. Sasuke swore again as he ran to window and began scanning the area for the other's chakra signature. When no trace could be found his killing intent dimmed somewhat and he settled back into his usual persona, the stoic bastard, all emotions gone.

After patrolling the mansion again he flopped into his bed before drifting off into a fitful sleep hand curled around the kunai he placed under his pillow.

**_---------------------------------------------------The next day-----------------------------------------_**

As measure of safety, Sasuke, even though he had awoken hours earlier remained in his bed feigning sleep anticipating the return of his stalker. When it was deemed safe by inner safeguards he exited the room and made himself presentable before leaving for the Hokage's office.

Once outside he noticed the lack of one very important thing, his blue-eyed angel greeting him with that ever present cheer he'd grown to love and rely on to keep his demons at bay. His already cold obsidian eyes if possible hardened even more and in a poof of smoke he was gone.

In the Hokage's office, the atmosphere could have only been rivaled by Sasuke's inner turmoil. With a solemn voice Tsunade told all the ninja present that Naruto, during the course of the night had been kidnapped and seeing as how he was unrivaled by any living ninja in all of the hidden villages known to them that a rescue mission for him and an execution mission for the kidnapper were in order. Naruto, was without question the only thing standing between Konoha and total annihilation by their enemies and the fact that he had been kidnapped despite the apparent struggle that had taken place in his apartment was alarming.

After answering the barrage of questions that were thrown at her by those present she dismissed all but Sasuke.

"Uchiha is there something you want to tell me." Tsunade asked her voice scarily calm.

Sasuke's mind reeled. Did she know what happened last night? He replied trying to keep the emotions in check.

"Pardon me?" his voice sounded calm something he thanked Kami for.

"Don't play with me Uchiha!" Tsunade stood her hokage robes billowing behind her.

"Is there something going on in your sad excuse for a life that could be the reason for Naruto's disappearance?" Her chakra spiked with her anger.

Sasuke not one to be outdone, stood as well meeting the Hokage's glare with one of his own. His voice came out clipped.

"Listen, what goes on in my life is my business not anyone else's"

Bringing her fists down unto the mahogany surface of her desk she yelled,

"No, you listen! As soon as it endangered HIM it became my business. If anything happens to him, you better pray that whoever did this to him kills you themselves, because if I get my hands on you………"

Sasuke raised a brow is amusement, "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." She dropped into her seat giving the Uchiha a sinister smile.

Sasuke's smirk rivaled her smile, "Hn, but you know, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." And with that he poofed out leaving a very irate Tsunade in his wake.

**WITH OUR FAVOURITE BLOND­­­**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the pounding in his head making him disoriented and the burning from the wounds he received only adding to it. He suddenly became very alert as a familiar chakra signature flared and began moving towards him. In his mind he screamed, it wasn't possible! That chakra, the person was dead! He saw the burning body being ripped to pieces by the chidori! He tried to move only to find that he had been bound to chakra chains attached to ceiling and the floor. He began struggling reopening wounds and making new ones the blood dropping to the floor and pooling around him.

In frustration he shouted into the air, "You fucking coward! Show yourself! Afraid I'll beat your motherfucking ass into the fucking ground again!"

No answer and it was making Naruto even more frustrated. He tensed up when he felt a cold hand on his cheek and that deep voice in his ear.

"Aww Naru-kun, such a filthy mouth you've acquired. I guess I should thank the Uchiha for that shouldn't I."

The long digits played across Naruto's lips but pulled away when he made to bit the offending digits off only to come back down in a strong backhanded slap.

Naruto saw stars and the added pain brought tears to his eyes. He mentally cursed himself as he threw his head backwards to keep them from falling. He would not show weakness to this monster!

"Why don't you fuck yourself, bastard!" he shouted in retaliation.

Another slap followed by the sound of a kunai being unholstered and despite himself Naruto gulped. The smooth metal of the weapon glinted in the light of the sun that shone through the only window in the room as it was twirled in the hands of his attacker.

A bone chilling chuckle, "Better yet Naru-kun, how bout I fuck you?"

­­­­­­­­­­­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Sasuke and the other jounin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Lee)**

Shikamaru spoke breaking the ice between all present, "So anyone know why the old hag said what she said?"

Kiba wrinkled his nose as they came close to Naruto's apartment, "I think we're about to find out."

All eyes turned to him as they landed at the blonde's door. Slowly Sakura stepped forward and pushed the door open. None were prepared for the sight that was revealed and quickly they all exited, Sakura running to the bushes and vomiting. Kiba, Lee, and Gai all dry heaving. While the others remained impassive.

With apparent fear in her voice Hinata asked all those present her white eyes focused on Sasuke, "Who could've done this?" the question on everyone's mind.


End file.
